Laven Smart (Earth-9001)
The Superior Spider Man is Laven Smart, a 16 year old hailing from Nashville, Tennessee. His powers appeared suddenly, overnight, and with no explanation. He bestowed the title of Superior Spider Man upon himself as he found that his powers significantly exceeded those of Marvel's Spider-Man in several ways. He is stronger, faster, and perhaps even more agile. He has an impressive healing factor that allows him to survive almost anything but total destruction of his brain, and heal from any wound in about two weeks. The webs that he can shoot from any orifice, including his sweat pores, are as strong, or stronger, than an actual spider web scaled to that size (usually about one inch around). He has the ability to defy and alter physics for the purpose of allowing him to swing by his webs by a glass pane without doing so much as cracking it, and to do so with minimal strain on his arms. His Spider Sense allows him to predict danger, turns him into a human lie detector, and allows him to communicate telepathically with those that he is emotionally close to (I.E. friends, family, and even his worst enemies). His intelligence, slightly above average before his powers appeared, increased dramatically, and his IQ reached an immeasurable amount, in excess of 200. Several weeks after his powers appeared, he decided that he should become a working super hero, and began stopping bank robberies and convenience store heists, which he could predict with his Spider Sense. In time, he moved to New York City, the best place for superheroing, as it had the most crime, as well as the most tall buildings to swing from. He also felt a strange and unexplainable urge to head to NYC. It was during this time that several other heroes began to come out of the woodwork. Unbeknownst to Laven, these heroes had also gained their abilities suddenly, as well as feeling the urge to move to New York. Tony White was Iron Man, Mitchel Keiltica was the Hulk, Matthew Utzig was Thor, Alexis Campbell was Hawkeye, Brendon Edgar was Captain America, Brayden Wade was Ant-Man, Tyler Roberts was Quicksilver, Kenna Leionas was Black Widow, Carrington Little was the Black Panther, Kaytlyn Campbell was the Wasp and Noah Smart, his brother, was the Yellowjacket. However, these super heroes appeared over time, and at that time, only Spider Man and Iron Man were around. For some time, crime in New York was widely suppressed by these heroes, who were being accepted by the United States government, pending further investigation. Then, one day, a super villain showed up. The Superior Scorpion was a being who matched Spider Man in almost all aspects. He was stronger, faster (in running speed at least) almost as agile, and his bladed tail was an effective counter to Laven's webs. After beating Spider Man several times, he is finally defeated by the Beetle, who emerged suddenly and fought both Iron Man and Spider Man. After this, heroes and villains alike began to appear suddenly en masse, with the heroes always being teenage kids, and the villains apparently simply popping into existence, as all of them believe that they are the originals from the comics. Venom was one of Spider Man's deadliest foes, but it was discovered that the Symbiote was only evil because it's host was the evil Eddie Brock. The reformed Symbiote joined Spider Man, vastly increasing his power when he used it as the Black Suit. Laven named the Symbiote Bodie, and originally kept it in a case that he held on his hip, but after he was caught on the outskirts of a nuclear explosion, the two bonded together, and Bodie lived inside Spider Man's body. Spider Man eventually formed his own version of the Avengers, calling them the Superiors and acting as their leader. After a great number of adventures, Spider Man died in a battle with Beast, who was possessed by the spirit of the Hate Monger, along with most of earth's other super heroes and villains. His prime villains were Dokk Okk, the Green Goblin, and Carnage. Powers and Techniques He has a photographic memory, and was able to invent several gadgets and chemical concoctions (including a universal solvent) that eluded scientists for decades. However, he does not have the superhuman intelligence that some of his allies and enemies use, that allows them to circumvent the generally understood laws of science. In doing non-strenuous actions like jogging, climbing walls, or fighting human opponents, his stamina is essentially infinite. In taking strenuous activities like fighting superhuman opponents, running at full speed, swinging from webs and lifting great weights, he can be exhausted in somewhere between one hour and several days, depending on the activity. His stamina is also decreased by loss of blood. He has skin and bones roughly ten times stronger than an average humans, allowing him to simply shrug off hits from knives coming from normal humans. His healing abilities allow him to grow back lost limbs, or even his entire body up to the shoulders in time, and he can survive anything but destruction of the brain or decapitation, and even death from decapitation can be averted if his head is somehow placed back on his body within about 30 seconds. His lifting strength varies depending on the situation. If he was simply lifting weights, he could heft about 3500 pounds. However, if his or his friends lives are in danger, he has lifted enormous weights, in excess of 30 tons. With Bodie, he can lift thousands of tons, perhaps even millions with Bodie in his Superior Mode. His Spider Sense is extraordinarily useful, as he can use it to predict all of his opponents' attacks before they happen (this can be overcome by an opponent who can strike faster than Spidey can dodge, or hit from multiple directions so he can't dodge). He usually attacks using a flurry of punches and kicks, faster than the human eye can see, supplemented by kicking off of nearby surfaces for more powerful attacks. In "war mode," he attacks with much more powerful, efficient, and deadly attacks, fighting in a way that would not be to different from that of a Mortal Kombatant. He tears arms out of their sockets, kills by stabbing his fingers into eyes, breaks necks, tears off jaws, and on one memorable occasion, he choked a guy with his (Laven's) own intestines, which had been sliced out of his body with a laser just moments before. In conjunction with Bodie, he can attack with tendrils coming from his back, and by hardening his arms into bladed weapons. In times of extreme stress, he, as well as all of the rest of the characters in his universe, can enter his "Superior Mode," where all of his abilities reach their maximum potential, he can jump several hundreds of feet into the air in a single bound, lift over 100 tons, and see every near death experience he will ever have. Later in his career as a hero, he unlocked new abilities, including the venom blast, (essentially, taser hands) and the ability to turn invisible automatically by standing very still. He can also cause spider mandibles to sprout from his head, and inject his foes with enormous quantities of spider venom. He can control spiders as well, but only one at a time, by essentially possessing it. Also, in one of the most memorable moments of his fighting career, he killed Carnage's host with his own severed hand, thrown from 100 yards. Quotes "That... doesn't make any sense" (His favorite phrase, before and after becoming Spider Man. He prides himself on being logical.) "I'm so strong. So fast. This is incredible. This is amazing. Like a dream. Like a dream." (Experimenting with his powers for the first time) "Isn't it obvious. We're superior. We're ''better ''than the original. They can't ''touch ''us." (Talking to Iron Man about the original Marvel Heroes) "We need a team. We need to work together. The other guys... they're too tough for us to beat on our own. We need the Superiors." (Convincing the original members of the Superiors to group together.) "Can't you see? He isn't a bad guy! He isn't a killer! He is just a being that doesn't know his own strength. A little guy, who wants to be loved, who will do ''anything ''to have a friend. I want to be that friend." (to his teammates about the Symbiote) "Sometimes... You're just the only one who understands... you know?" (To Bodie) "He... ''it ''was a monster. The worst of them. The worst of all of them." (about Ultron) "You... will... PAY FOR THAT!!!" To the Hate Monger, after he killed his brother (Noah Smart, the Yellowjacket) and the Black Widow. "Good... riddance" (after he and the Beast killed the Hate Monger) "You. Don't. Know. What. You. Are. Messing. With." (Last words, before being killed by the Hate Monger possessed Beast. He referred to what happened right after he was killed, that being Bodie killing the Beast as revenge, with Bodie's rage multiplying his strength one-hundred-thousand-fold.) Personal Statistics Date of Birth: July 18, 1999 Birthplace: Nashville, Tennessee Weight: Approximately 120 pounds before gaining powers, gained about 40 pounds of muscle after it happened Height: 5' 8" Likes: Reading, Video Games, Eating food (particularly desert) and fighting crime Dislikes: Illogical statements, scorpions (a side effect of being the ''Spider ''man), and jocks Eye Color: Blue Hair Color: Blonde Hobbies: Not many, since he's got the whole super hero thing going, but he enjoys gaming and reading and not going on dates Values: Has basic Christian values, and is against killing, stealing, lying, and other things generally recognized as sins, but in his "war mode" loses all values and becomes a ruthless killing machine. Status: Dead. In Valhalla. Affiliation: Asgardian, Hero. (the good guys) Previous Affiliation: Still a hero, but... you know... less dead. Trivia Of all the Superiors with the exception of the Hulk, Spidey has the greatest difference between his base power and his full potential. He is also the one with the most dramatic personality change entering War Mode. Spidey is one of the few members of the Superiors (team) that were not ever major members of the mainstream Avengers. On this note, he also is the only leading member to not be a major Avenger. (The other leading members are Iron Man, Hulk (and Mitchel Keiltica, his alternate personality), Captain America, and the Black Widow.) If the Superior universe was made into a movie or TV show, he would probably get the producers sued, as he is almost ''always ''humming songs, most of which are copyrighted. Category:Super Agility Category:Super Strength Category:Super Speed Category:Super Durability Category:Superhuman Dense Tissue Category:Blonde Hair Category:Ninjas Category:Webbing Category:Precognition Category:Stevethebarbarian's Pages Category:Blue Eyes Category:Good Characters Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Single Characters Category:Multilingual Category:Adhesion Category:Adhesive Category:Earth-9001 Category:Symbiotes Category:Original Characters of Earth-9001 Category:American Category:Healing Factor Category:Danger Sense Category:Telepathy Category:Geniuses Category:Super Stamina Category:Murderers Category:Bio Weapons Category:Super Leaping Category:Electric Blasts Category:Invisibility Category:Poison Secretion Category:Zoopathy Category:Weight Category:Height Category:Deceased Characters Category:Photographic Memory